harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Wizarding War
The Second Wizarding War refers to the conflicts stemming from the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort's second rise to power after his return in 1995. Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters, waged a violent campaign across both the wizarding and Muggle communities, seeking to topple the Ministry of Magic and subjugate Muggle-borns, with the eventual goal of conquering the entire wizarding world, and the Muggle world along with it. Harry Potter, prophesised as the "Chosen One" capable of bringing an end to Voldemort's power, took an active role in this war, alongside his peers in Dumbledore's Army and the members of the Order of the Phoenix. The Second War technically began on 24 June, 1995, though was not officially announced by the Ministry until 17 June, 1996, and ended on 2 May, 1998, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after the death of the Dark Lord. Background First Wizarding War The First Wizarding War was fought for approximately eleven years, from 1970 to 1981. It included Lord Voldemort's rise to power, the induction of the Death Eaters, and the mass chaos that resulted in his reign of terror. Several great wizards were murdered in this time — brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, the Bones family, and Harry Potter's parents, James and Lily Potter.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Others, such as Alice and Frank Longbottom, were left permanently both physically and/or mentally injured, to the extent that they could no longer perform magic.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire On 31 October, 1981, Voldemort attacked the home of James and Lily Potter in hopes of preventing the prophecy regarding his downfall from ever coming to fruition. However, his Killing Curse on their son, Harry, backfired due to the sacrifice Harry's mother made for him, and Voldemort, having lost his physical body and magical powers, fled to a forest in Albania as a wisp of a shattered soul. The fragments of his soul stored in his Horcruxes (see below) prevented his actual death, which should have occurred when the Killing Curse backfired. Death Eaters were arrested by the Ministry of Magic; others such as Lucius Malfoy claimed they had been enslaved by the Imperius Curse. The First Wizarding War ended and peace was temporarily restored to the wizarding world. There was much speculation afterward concerning Voldemort's survival. Only Albus Dumbledore had any confirmation he was in Albania. However, some, including Rubeus Hagrid, believed he was still alive, as he "wasn't human enough to die." As Dumbledore strongly suspected that the worst was not over, Harry Potter was taken into the care of his Muggle relatives, the Dursleys. Dumbledore placed a protective charm on their home which would expire in two cases: #The day Harry became of age (turned seventeen), or #The day Harry stopped calling 4 Privet Drive home (the day he left and never returned). 1991-1992 Lord Voldemort waited patiently for ten years in Albania for one of his servants to come to his aid. He possesed the bodies of snakes and other animals to keep himself mobile, but it was not until 1991, when Hogwarts professor Quirinus Quirrell visited Albania and was taken in by Voldemort's charisma. Voldemort possessed Quirrell and lived on the back of his head like a parasite, forcing Quirrell to feed off unicorn blood to give him strength. Voldemort attempted to steal the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts Wizarding Bank and later Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but was thwarted by the wit and courage of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Voldemort's soul then fled back to Albania, leaving a terribly weakened Quirrell to eventually die. During that year, centaurs Ronan and Bane predicted through Astrology that since the planet Mars was shining directly above Scotland, war would come soon.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 1992-1993 Before his first downfall, Voldemort had split his soul into six fragments which he embedded into Horcruxes. He did this out of his terror and paranoia of death.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Chapter 23, "Horcruxes") One such Horcrux was Tom Riddle's Diary, which Voldemort, through his servant Lucius Malfoy (who was ignorant of the diary's true form, not recognising it as a Horcrux, but thinking it was some obscure Dark object his master had created), tried to use to regain a physical form in 1992. This time his unsuspecting victim was Ginny Weasley, who unwittingly allowed the diary to siphon life from her to the preserved memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle. However, once again this plot was foiled by Harry Potter, his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, and so the Horcrux was destroyed with a fang from Salazar Slytherin's basilisk.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets This also led to Dumbledore having some proof of his belief that Voldemort had Horcruxes though not fully certain of it. 1993-1994 In 1994, Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, was revealed to be Peter Pettigrew, though thought to be dead he was in hiding due to the fact he was now a Death Eater and an accomplice. He had been hiding in his Animagus form of a rat since shortly after betraying the Potters to their deaths on 31 October, 1981. His disguise was discovered by the part-Kneazle Crookshanks, and Sirius Black, who had escaped from Azkaban in the Animagus form of a black dog named Padfoot, and Remus Lupin. Though not from lack of trying, Harry Potter failed to successfully turn Peter Pettigrew over to the Ministry of Magic, and he escaped to return to service to Voldemort, though later regretting it, where he made two complicated dark potions, one of which was the Regeneration potion, to return Voldemort to a body.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 1994-1995 Voldemort soon learned one of his loyal Death Eaters was alive and had escaped Azkaban. After a group of Death Eaters wreaked havoc at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, Barty Crouch Jr. scared them off by launching the Dark Mark into the sky. Voldemort and Crouch then hatched a plan to bring Harry Potter to Voldemort. Using Polyjuice Potion, Crouch disguised himself as Alastor Moody, who would be returning to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Using his position of authority, Crouch entered Harry Potter into the Triwizard Tournament, under the name of a false fourth school. During the final task, Crouch turned the Triwizard Cup into a Portkey, which then transported Harry to the Little Hangleton graveyard. Using Harry's blood, Voldemort was able to regain physical form and overcome the protective spell from Harry's mother. After a duel between the two, Harry managed to escape and report Voldemort's return to Albus Dumbledore. War Rebirth of Lord Voldemort (1995) In the beginning, there were casualties which went unnoticed by most. Bertha Jorkins, a Ministry of Magic official at the Department of International Magical Cooperation, was captured by Peter Pettigrew during her holiday to Albania in summer of 1994.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Chapter 33, "The Death Eaters") She was interrogated for information on the Triwizard Tournament and then murdered with the Killing Curse. Frank Bryce, Muggle caretaker of the Riddle family mansion, was murdered by Lord Voldemort with the Killing Curse on 20 August, 1994, after overhearing Voldemort's plans to murder Harry Potter.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Chapter 1, "The Riddle House") Barty Crouch Sr., head of the Department of Magical Cooperation at the Ministry, was murdered by his son Barty Crouch, Jr in May of 1995.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Chapter 35, "Veritaserum") Barty had been previously incarcerated in Azkaban for the crime of taking part in the capture and, by means of the Cruciatus Curse, torture of the aforementioned Longbottoms.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Chapter 30, "The Pensieve") Later, his father smuggled him out of prison to fulfill the dying wish of Mrs. Crouch. However, with the aid of Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew, Crouch broke free of his father's Imperius Curse and took up the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, in an elaborate scheme to take on the identity of Alastor Moody. His father was subsequently put under the Imperius curse by Lord Voldemort, but when he escaped, he was killed by his son before he could reveal the truth to Dumbledore. However due to Harry's escape his identity was comprimised and his soul was destroyed by the Dementor's Kiss.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Chapter 36, "The Parting of the Ways") of Cedric Diggory]] On the same night, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Peter Pettigrew, who used the Killing Curse on Voldemort's orders, with Voldemort's yew wand.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Chapter 32, "Flesh, Blood, and Bone") Through a spell and potion, Voldemort regained his physical form, though under developed, and attempted to duel Harry Potter. He failed, as the "echoes" of his previous victims, including James and Lily Potter, Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins, and Frank Bryce came to the scene at the accidental summoning of Priori Incantatem. They held back Voldemort's spell's power, allowing Harry to escape using the Triwizard Cup as a portkey back to Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Chapter 34, "Priori Incantatem") The Ministry of Magic's denial (1996) article showing the Ministry trying to slander Harry Potter and anyone who believed him]]Shortly after Harry emerged from the maze claiming Lord Voldemort had returned, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, refused to believe it, as it might compromise his position as Minister. Instead of working with Dumbledore to repare the wizarding world for battle and try to stop the Death Eaters, Cornelius Fudge launched a campaign to slander and discredit both Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, as Fudge was paranoid that Dumbledore was after his job. Fudge used his influence at the Daily Prophet to convince the wizarding public that Dumbledore and Harry were crazy, attention-seeking liars and that everything was going well in the world. The Ministry appointed Dolores Umbridge to Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, and soon she became Hogwarts High Inquisitor, giving her enormous power over the students and the teachers and enforcing the Minsitry's agenda at Hogwarts. Harry was further alienated by students and friends, such as Seamus Finnigan, and even his friend Ron's brother Percy Weasley, who wrote Ron a letter saying that Ron should distance himself from Harry. Umbridge also punished Harry with sadistic, torture-like detentions for telling the truth by making him write "I must not tell lies" with a Blood Quill. However, Harry found strength from within by forming a secret organization with his friends called Dumbledore's Army to prepare themselves for the war that would soon follow. As Dumbledore's Army trained, disapperances continued to occur as Voldemort gained power, while the Ministry turned a blind eye to it. The Dementors guarding Azkaban started to move their authority to Voldemort and a large break-out occured, including the release of notoriously sadistic Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. Dumbledore was forced to flee the school when Dumbledore's Army was discovered and he took the blame for it, and Umbridge was appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts, though she did not get much help from the other teachers stopping the chaos that the students caused to distrupt her tyrannical regime. Battle of the Department of Mysteries (1996) After the Death Eaters made two unsuccessful attempts to steal a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, it was realised that only those about whom the prophecy referred could remove them from the shelves in the Hall of Prophecy. Thus, in June 1996, Lord Voldemort used his connection to Harry Potter to send him a fake vision of his godfather, Sirius Black, being tortured. After leading Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest where she was carried away by centaurs after insulting them, Harry and fellow Dumbledore's Army members Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley flew on Thestrals to the Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic building to try to rescue Sirius. After obtaining the "Dark Lord's prophecy," they were confronted by Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe, Nott, Avery, Jr., Augustus Rookwood, Walden Macnair, Jugson, Antonin Dolohov, Mulciber, and the group's leader Lucius Malfoy. The D.A. students quickly distracted the Death Eaters, scattering throughout the Department of Mysteries, and frequently encountering and duelling with the dark wizards. Neville had his face kicked and as a result could not perform spells; Hermione, Luna, Ron, and Ginny were all incapacitated, as well as numerous Death Eaters, but there were no fatalities until five members from the Order of the Phoenix — Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody — arrived. They battled the Death Eaters before Bellatrix Lestrange suddenly blasted Sirius Black with her wand, causing him to fall and disappear through a mysterious veil, killing him instantly. Soon afterwards, Albus Dumbledore appeared and captured (through the use of an Anti-Disapparition Jinx) all the Death Eaters except Bellatrix, who ran out of the chamber chased by Harry Potter, and for the first time in his life Harry used an unforgivable curse and casted the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix. However the curse was too weak, because Harry was angry at Bellatrix for killing Sirius, rather than wanting to purely cause Bellatrix pain, and so gave Bellatrix only a small amount of pain. The two proceeded to exchange spells in the Atrium. Searching for Harry and Bellatrix, Dumbledore then came across Lord Voldemort himself. The two engaged in a duel of epic proportions which left the Fountain of Magical Brethren in ruins. Realising he could not beat Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort attempted to possess Harry in the hope that Dumbledore would sacrifice Harry in order to kill Voldemort. When an army of Aurors arrived, Voldemort hastily fled, thus ending the battle and causing Fudge to finally believe Dumbledore and Harry's claims about the Dark Lord's return. Open War collapses.]] There were numerous casualties of war in 1996. When Minister Cornelius Fudge refused to surrender the Ministry, Voldemort destroyed both the Brockdale and the Millennium Bridges,Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) drowning many Muggles. Florean Fortescue and Ollivander both went missing and Ollivander's shop was emptied, but there was no sign of struggle. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour showed evidence of a struggle or fight, but no sign of him was ever found. A man named Octavius Pepper disappeared in the early spring. Igor Karkaroff was found dead under a Dark Mark after he deserted Voldemort. Order of the Phoenix member Emmeline Vance and Head of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones were murdered by unknown assailants. These events allowed Head of the Auror Office Rufus Scrimgeour to replace Fudge as the new Minister for Magic. giving his speech to the ministry.]] During this time, Voldemort also gathered the strengths of the giants, Dementors, and werewolves to his cause. Voldemort also set a plan in motion to assassinate Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the resistance against him, striking a crippling blow against the wizarding world's morale as well as removing Harry Potter's strongest defender and mentor. Battle of the Astronomy Tower (1997) At the close of the Hogwarts school year in June 1997, Albus Dumbledore was slain by Severus Snape's Killing Curse in the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower. He had been previously sickened to the brink of exhaustion by the Drink of Despair. After convincing Draco Malfoy to forgo his plans to murder him, Severus Snape and four other Death Eaters came to the scene. Snape took over the task of killing Dumbledore. atop the Astronomy Tower.]] Among the Death Eaters present were siblings Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Bellatrix Lestrange, Yaxley, Thorfinn RowleHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Chapter 28, "Flight of the Prince") and Gibbon, along with werewolf Fenrir Greyback. On the side of Hogwarts were siblings Ginny, Ron,Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Chapter 25, "The Seer Overheard") and Bill Weasley,Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Chapter 29, "The Phoenix Lament") Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, and Harry Potter. Bill Weasley was attacked by werewolf Fenrir Greyback and received scars on his face, but because Greyback was not fully transformed at the time of the attack, Bill sustained only minimal lycanthropic symptoms. On the Death Eaters' side, the only death was Gibbon, killed by a stray Killing Curse cast by Thorfinn Rowle. 's body falling from the Astronomy Tower after his death]] The Death Eaters were forced to retreat once their task was accomplished. They were pursued by Harry, who duelled with Snape but was unable to prevent the Death Eaters' escape. Much of the luck of the Hogwarts' defenders can be attributed to Felix Felicis, liquid luck, which was used by the students who were present. Now that Voldemort was finally rid of Dumbledore, the only wizard he ever was afraid of, he could turn his attention to toppling the Ministry and finally killing Harry Potter. Battle of the Seven Potters (1997) Also known as the Battle over Little Whinging, this battle occurred when the Order of the Phoenix was ambushed while attempting to remove Harry Potter from the Dursley home at 4 Privet Drive just before Harry's seventeenth birthday.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 4, "The Seven Potters") The "seven Potters" included Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley, and Mundungus Fletcher, who all took Polyjuice Potion to take on the disguise of Harry Potter. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Bill and Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Rubeus Hagrid acted as escorts to various "Potters" to confuse any Death Eaters who might try to prevent them from reaching their destination of the Burrow. Immediately after takeoff, they were ambushed by at least thirty Death Eaters, including Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange,Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 5, "Fallen Warrior") and Lord Voldemort. Fletcher Disapparated as soon as he sensed danger, and Hedwig and Moody were both slain by Killing Curses. taking a Killing Curse that was directed at Harry]] All others safely arrived at the Burrow, with only George Weasley sustaining a great injury of the loss of his ear which was accidentally caused by Severus Snape's Sectumsempra curse. Harry, however, was devastated by the death of his loyal pet owl. Fall of the Ministry of Magic (1997) , Dolores Umbridge, Pius Thicknesse and Yaxley introduce the new Death Eater controlled Ministry.]] On 1 August, 1997, the Ministry of Magic fell under the control of Lord Voldemort. The coup was described as "swift and quiet,"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 11, "The Bribe") but as Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour and possibly Head Auror Gawain Robards were killed, this is disputable. Before Scrimgeour died, he was interrogated under use of the Cruciatus Curse about Harry's whereabouts; despite his knowledge, Scrimgeour's last act was to protect Harry from Voldemort. Many of the Ministry's top officials were under the influence of the Imperius Curse when this battle took place, including Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Pius Thicknesse, who became Voldemort's puppet Minister after the take-over. Whether Death Eaters actually entered the Ministry and fought in person is not known. Regardless, some Death Eaters, such as Yaxley,Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 12, "Magic Is Might") Travers,Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 13, "The Muggle-Born Registration Committee) and Selwyn became employees in the new regime. They also quickly placed the Taboo curse on Voldemort's name as a way of spreading fear and locating enemies which later played an important role in the capture of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 20, "Xenophilius Lovegood")Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 22, "The Deathly Hallows")Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 23, "Malfoy Manor") 's patronus]] The Order was informed of the coup by Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus, which arrived at the Burrow during the reception for Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 8, "The Wedding) Death Eaters arrived as Hermione Apparated herself, Harry and Ron to Tottenham Court Road. There, after unwittingly breaking the Taboo on Voldemort's name,Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 9, "A Place to Hide") they were ambushed by Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle. After the Skirmish at Luchino Caffe, Hermione wiped their memories. Harry, Ron and Hermione then took to hiding in 12 Grimmauld Place.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 10, "Kreacher's Tale") Meanwhile, Death Eaters interrogated those at the Burrow as well as other locations affiliated with the Order. Dedalus Diggle's house was burned down, though he was not there at the time, and Ted and Andromeda Tonks were tortured for information. The Death Eater regime soon established the Muggle-Born Registration Commission to round up and imprison Muggle-borns on charges of "stealing" magic. The new regime also asserted control over Hogwarts, attendance at which became mandatory, and installed Severus Snape as Headmaster. Infiltration of the Ministry (1997) On 2 September, 1997, Harry, Ron, and Hermione infiltrated the Death Eater-controlled Ministry under the disguise of Polyjuice Potion. They disguised themselves as Albert Runcorn, Reginald Cattermole, and Mafalda Hopkirk, respectively. They were looking for Salazar Slytherin's Locket, which they believed to be in the possession of Dolores Umbridge. Not only did they manage to reclaim the locket, but Harry Potter also liberated Alastor Moody's magical eye from the front of Umbridge's office door. In addition, they assisted several Muggle-born wizards in escaping interrogation. There were no known deaths or permanent injuries. However, they were forced to abandon 12 Grimmauld Place as a safe house after Yaxley forcibly Disapparated with them by grabbing Hermione's arm.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 14, "The Thief") Attack at Godric's Hollow (1997) On Christmas Eve of 1997, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger made their way to Godric's Hollow, both to visit the graves of the former's parents and to see if Bathilda Bagshot knew anything about the symbol on a book left to Hermione by Albus Dumbledore, and if she possibly had Godric Gryffindor's Sword.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 16, "Godric's Hollow") After visiting the graves of James and Lily Potter, Harry and Hermione were spotted by Bathilda, despite being under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. They followed her back to her home, where Harry saw a picture of a young wizard he later learned was Bathilda's nephew, Gellert Grindelwald.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 18, "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore") Bathilda beckoned Harry to follow her upstairs, and Hermione reluctantly remained on the lower floor. Once upstairs, Bathilda asked if he was Harry Potter; he was not aware that she asked this in Parseltongue. When he confirmed that he was, he felt his scar burn — Bathilda had in fact been dead for some time, and Nagini was in her animated corpse.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 17, "Bathilda's Secret") She signaled Voldemort and then attacked Harry, biting and coiling herself around him. Hermione came running upstairs and tried to curse the snake while Harry felt Voldemort approaching. Hermione repelled Nagini from Harry using a Blasting Curse that also ended up breaking Harry's wand. Both jumped out of the window and Disapparated just as Voldemort arrived. Hermione managed to heal Harry's bite, but they had to share her wand until Ron Weasley returned to them, with a spare wand taken from Snatchers.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 19, "The Silver Doe") Ambush at the Lovegood House (1997) On 30 December, 1997, shortly after Ron Weasley returned to his friends and destroyed the locket Horcrux, Hermione Granger expressed a desire to visit Xenophilius Lovegood in order to question him about a mysterious symbol somehow connected to The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald, and Godric's Hollow. It was also the symbol Xenophilius had worn to the wedding at the Burrow in the summer. In spite of Harry Potter's scepticism, the trio went to the Lovegood House. There, Xenophilius told them about the legend of the Deathly Hallows. They began to grow suspicious, however, when they saw a copy of The Quibbler that was no longer supportive of Harry and the Order of the Phoenix,Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 21, "The Tale of the Three Brothers") and when they deduced that Luna Lovegood had not been home for a long time. Xenophilius admitted that Death Eaters had taken her hostage against his good behaviour, and that he had alerted them to Harry's presence in his home. He tried to hold them there, but ended up causing the erumpent horn in his living room to explode. The trio hid as Selwyn and Travers arrived and started to beat and torture Xenophilius, thinking he had been lying to them. Hermione then engineered their escape so that the Death Eaters caught a glimpse of her and Harry but not of Ron, who was supposed to be home with spattergroit. That way, Ron's alibi was preserved and the Death Eaters would not punish Xenophilius or Luna. Skirmish at Malfoy Manor (1998) .]] The small but bloody skirmish of Malfoy Manor occurred after Fenrir Greyback captured Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Griphook, and Dean Thomas after Harry broke the Taboo on Voldemort's name. Greyback and five Snatchers descended on their location around Easter of 1998 when Harry accidentally broke the Taboo. Opting to take Harry directly to Voldemort for the large reward, they Apparated to his headquarters of Malfoy Manor. Though Voldemort was elsewhere, the Malfoy family, Bellatrix Lestrange,, and Peter Pettigrew were present. Bellatrix stunned the Snatchers for their "lack of respect" towards her, and ordered Draco Malfoy to take all the hostages to the basement, where they met with Luna Lovegood and Ollivander. Bellatrix kept Hermione back for a while, and tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse for information on how they were able to get Godric Gryffindor's Sword. In spite of her great suffering, Hermione was able to concoct a bogus story, claiming the sword was a fake. Dobby the house-elf was sent to Harry from Aberforth Dumbledore,Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 28, "The Missing Mirror") and Harry requested that he evacuate Dean, Ollivander and Luna using the elf's special brand of Apparition magic. The noise was overheard in the house above, and Peter Pettigrew was sent to investigate. He was ambushed in the basement when Harry and Ron took his wand and briefly battled him hand-to-hand. However, when Harry reminded Pettigrew that he had saved his life, Pettigew hesitated to kill Harry and, despite of Harry's and Ron's efforts to stop it, Pettigrew's Voldemort-made silver hand turned against him and strangled him to death for the tiny, merciful impulse that Wormtail felt. The two boys then stormed the room where Bellatrix was holding Hermione. When Dobby reappeared, the group - Harry, Ron, Hermione, Griphook, and Dobby - Disapparated to the cottage of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. It was only then that they discovered Bellatrix had thrown a blade and stabbed Dobby, who died soon afterwards. Dobby was buried in the garden of Shell Cottage with the epitaph of "Here lies Dobby, A Free Elf." Gringotts Break-in (1998) While staying at Shell Cottage, Harry, Ron, and Hermione planned to break into Gringotts Wizarding Bank in order to steal an item from the Lestrange vault, as they suspected from Bellatrix’s earlier panic that it was one of Voldemort’s Horcruxes. Using hair that had fallen onto Hermione's sweater when Bellatrix was holding her at Malfoy Manor, the trio brewed Polyjuice Potion so that Hermione could disguise herself as the Death Eater. She then transfigured various aspects of Ron's appearance and he took on the alias of "Dragomir Despard",Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 26, "Gringotts") a foreign wizard. Harry and Griphook followed under the Invisibility Cloak. duplicated into multiple pieces by using the Geminio spell]] With Griphook's help, and Harry using Confundus Charms and the Imperius Curse on Death Eater Travers and various bank employees, the trio got into the Lestrange vault. There, they struggled to get Helga Hufflepuff's Cup as the treasure turned hot enough to burn them and multiplied when touched. Just as they obtained the Cup, Griphook took Godric Gryffindor's Sword from Harry and deserted them. Harry, Hermione and Ron escaped by flying the half-blind dragon that had been guarding the vault out of the bank.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 27, "The Final Hiding Place") Battle of Hogwarts (1998) After learning his Horcruxes were being systematically hunted and destroyed, Lord Voldemort warned the Carrows that Harry might go the the Ravenclaw tower and ordered a massive attack on Hogwarts Castle, where his Horcrux was hidden as Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Harry, Ron, and Hermione go into the Room of Requirement, followed close behind by Crabbe, malfoy and Goyle( in the movie its Draco, Gregory, and Blaize Zabini) Crabbe/Goyle sets off Feindfyre burning everything until Harry, Ron and Hermione rescue Draco and Goyle (or Blaize) and exit the room while harry trows out the Horcrux. Crabbe (or Goyle in HPDH part.2) is killed when they fell into the flames. Hogwarts fortified itself for the attack. Voldemort demanded that Hogwarts hand over Harry Potter but, despite his threats, they remained in support of Harry and refused. Eventually, having been convinced to hand himself over by Snape's memories, Harry surrendered himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest convinced that his death would destroy Voldemort as well, for a piece of Voldemort's soul attached itself to Harry's soul when the Killing Curse backfired, turning Harry into an accidental Horcrux. Voldemort's use of the Killing Curse on Harry merely sent Harry's soul into a Limbo where he had a brief conversation with Dumbledore then came back to his body on earth, or in other words came back to life. To maintain his safety, Potter feigned his death. Ordered by Voldemort to confirm Harry's demise, Narcissa Malfoy discovered that Potter was in fact alive, but kept it secret in exchange for information from Harry concerning the welfare of her child Draco (she no longer cared who won, she just cared whether or not Draco was alive and well). Rubeus Hagrid was forced to carry Harry back to the Castle, where the Hogwarts community believed he had been killed and Voldemort claimed that he had been caught trying to escape and save himself. In the ensuing commotion, Harry concealed himself with the Invisibility Cloak, and witnessed Neville beheading Nagini, Voldemort's last remaining Horcrux. he also saw that Colin Creevy was killed along with Fred and an unknown Death Eater by a magical explosion set off by Augustus Rookwood(later killed). Tonks was killed by Bellatrix, Lupin killed by Antonin Dolohov, Nigel Wespurt/ Dennis Creevy killed by Fenrir Greyback, and Yaxley killing a hogwarts member (most likely Peakes, Colin's friend). Morale renewed by Longbottom's bravery, the final battle included the house-elves, the residents of Hogsmeade; the friends and families of every remaining student, a few returning Slytherins, a flock of Thestrals, a herd of centaurs,and the outlaw Hippogriff Buckbeak. Death Eaters were either cut down or forced to surrender. In the Great Hall of Hogwarts, the crowd congregated around Voldemort battling Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall and Horace Slughorn all at once, and "his last, best lieutenant," Bellatrix Lestrange, fighting Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. After Bellatrix nearly killed Ginny, Molly Weasley stepped in, killing the Death Eater. Voldemort blasted his three opponents away from him and turned on Molly, but Harry Potter revealed himself at that moment . The Duel in the Great Hall (1998) The crowd retreated and watched then as the two great enemies, Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, bantered and circled each other. Harry dared Voldemort to feel remorse, to which Voldemort responded by shooting a Killing Curse from the Elder Wand. Harry simultaneously fired his own signature spell, the Disarming Charm (Expelliarmus), using Draco Malfoy's wand. However, because the Elder Wand rightfully belonged to Harry, the Killing Curse rebounded and ended Voldemort's life once and for all, restoring peace to the wizarding world. Harry revealed the Elder Wand was his before he snapped it in half, and threw it out, all the way to the bottom of Hogwarts Castle. The Second Wizarding War was over with a decisive victory for the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. Few members of the order survived, but most the Death Eaters and allies were either killed or imprisoned after the war, except the Malfoy family.Those killed were Augustus Rookwood, Jugson, Avery, Mulciber, Thorfin Rowle, Travers, and many others. Aftermath After the defeat of Voldemort, the remaining Death Eaters were killed or imprisoned in Azkaban for their crimes, with the exception of the Malfoys. Approximately 55 soldiers of the Order and the D.A. were killed in the final battle. Kingsley Shacklebolt was named interim Minister for Magic, and later took the position on permanently. Minerva McGonagall became headmistress of Hogwarts. Celebrations were held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. In the years following the Second Wizarding War, the Ministry of Magic was massively reformed in order to put an end to prejudice based on blood status and to better combat Dark Wizards in the future. In addition to the reforms of Minister Shacklebolt, Harry Potter revolutionised the Auror Office and Hermione Granger advanced the rights of magical creatures and eradicated the old pro-pure-blood laws from high up in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ron Weasley joined his brother George at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, which became an enormous money-spinner. Known casualties Behind the scenes *Although the deaths of Quirinus Quirrell, Bertha Jorkins, Frank Bryce, and Barty Crouch Sr. can all be directly attributed to either Lord Voldemort himself or his Death Eaters, they all died before the Second Wizarding War officially began with Voldemort's rebirth. *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the Millennium Bridge shown to be attacked in lieu of the Brockdale Bridge. This is an anachronism, as the events of the story occur in 1996, and the Millennium Bridge was not built until 1998. *Barty Crouch Jr. technically wasn't killed in the Second War, but he was given the Dementor's Kiss by a Dementor bodyguard brought by Cornelius Fudge. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Motorbike Escape'' Notes and references fi:Toinen velhosota nl:Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog Category:Events